Finding a Purpose
by Weeping Blood
Summary: It started out as a normal morning of picking herbs. Haku finds Hinata, and they have an interesting conversation. After Hinata's recent experience with cloud ninja, she's injured badly. Haku helps her out, but what happens when their relationship starts to grow? And what will Zabuza have to say about his? He might not approve of the girl, or maybe use her for his selfish needs.


Birds gleefully chirping, flying through the innocent woods. A silent, cool breeze wandering about, then there was that young boy walking through those woods. His long, silk hair flowing along with the wind, he held his brown basket tight. His hazel, brown eyes gazing upon the singing birds, and gave them a gentle smile. A few steps along a grassy area, ''This looks like a good place.'' He said to himself, then kneeled down on his knees, with his pink kimono covering below his knees. He quietly picked herbs and placed them inside his basket, enjoying the peaceful nature during the morning time. Low sobs suddenly caught his attention, his head turned as he heard the sound. Hazel eyes blinking, as the boy stood up from his spot. The scent of blood, reaching the air. ''Is... anyone there?'' The boy called out, then took a few steps, his sandels crunching on the grass. His eyes became more serious, maybe it was an enemy? The sobbing began to get louder as he walked closer to a bush, he pushed it aside to find an injured girl. A low gasp escaped from his lips, as he noticed the girl was also injured. Blood leaking from her arm, her dark blue hair covered her sobbing face. ''Excuse me...'' he lightly patted her, his voice had a very gentle tone ''Are you alright?''. Although, it was quite obvious she wasn't alright. The girl got started as her lavender eyes opened up and spotted the boy. She quickly attempted to get away, but winced from the stinging injury on her arm. ''W-Who are you?'' The girl said frightenly, ''So she's a Hyuga...'' He noticed her eyes, ''I'm Haku, sorry if I frightened you. I was just a little worried. You were shaking, if you like.. I could help you stop the bleeding on your arm.'' He smiled innocently, as he kneeled down in front of her. The Hyuga girl was still shaking, it was obvious she must have gone through something traumatizing. Haku took out a cloth from his basket that he uses to wrap herbs in and drenched it with water from his blue container. He then pulled up the girl's sleeve and wiped off the blood, luckily he had brought a special herb medicine he made earlier. He rubbed the medicine on her arm, and wrapped a new clean cloth around it. In disbelief that a stranger would be so kind to her, the Hyuga's lavender eyes glanced up at the boy. ''Thank you...'' her body stopped shaking, ''I-I'm Hinata.'' she sat up correctly, placing her injured arm, on her leg. ''Hinata... that's a really pretty named.'' He said softly chuckling, ''May I ask why you were in such a condition?'' Hinata's eyes saddened, ''I was kidnapped, but then my cousin came to save me...'' she started saying.

Flashback

_Hinata felt herself behind thrown against a boulder, her attack failed to reach the enemy. ''Just cut off her hands, they'll be troublesome if her gentlefist attack touches you.'' a light skinned cloud ninja said, ''Can't have you escaping, we need that Byakugan of yours.'' A peach colored cloud Ninja came towards Hinata with a sharp, oddly shaped kunai. The Hyuga's body began shivering, her body was weak, her attacks were useless, was this it for her? The ninja stabbed her in one of her arms, but Hinata managed to grab it without it stabbing deeper into her arm. Her hand was shivering, but her grip was strong. ''Let go, you little brat!'' The cloud ninja growled, and pulled the Kunai away from her. ''M-My arm is beggining to feel numb...'' She clenched her teeth, the pain from her wound made her wince. ''I'll just get rid of your entire arms, maybe your legs too while I'm at it.'' lifting the Kunai up, he was about to strike her when a strong, hurled attack stopped him and sent him back hard, against a tree. Her eyes widened as she spotted an all too familiar person, ''N-Neji nii-san?'' she held her arm, as she felt the throbbing pain get worst. ''Get out of here Hinata-sama, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!'' He demanded, with a loud tone. Hinata nodded, as she stood up, her legs shaking weakly, managing to get on her knees. She lifted her body, and stood up. Amazing, since it was almost impossible before. ''Gwah!'' From behind, the Hyuga genius was stabbed with a sword. He hadn't noticed it since he was paying attention to Hinata, which meant he let his guard down and it costed him. ''NEJI NII-SAN!'' She cried, ''No... don't worry about me. Just save yourself.'' Neji coughed up blood, it wasn't simply a few drops, the wound was fatal in his back. The cloud ninja were going to go after Hinata but Neji stopped them and suceeded in distracting them. ''...'' Tears went down Hinata's face as she glanced back at her cousin, fighting for her life. ''Nii-san, I'm sorry... for being so weak.'' she whispered as she limped away into the woods, eventually becoming too weak to even move and collasped, with more tears coming down her face._

_End  
_

* * *

''Sometimes I ask myself, why was I even born into the clan I'm in. I'm useless, there's no purpose of me being there.'' Hinata's eyes were filled with sorrow, ''...What your cousin did was very brave,'' Haku said, after hearing Hinata's story. ''There is a purpose for you, if he was willing to risk his life for you like that.'' Hinata looked up at the long haired boy when he said those words, ''What do you mean?'' she asked, then her vision began to get blurry, and she felt dizzy. ''What I mean is... wait, are you alright?'' Haku noticed the girl's face turn an odd color, he placed his palm on her forehead. ''She's getting a fever, maybe that kunai contained poison...'' he thought, ''Can you stand up, Hinata-san?'' he asked, as he stood up. Hinata used the tree behind her as support, and stood up. Her legs were wobbly, then she felt herself fall forward, luckily Haku was there to catch her. ''...'' He stood silent, as he held her in his arms. ''What am I going to do with her?''


End file.
